Genki Dama
|caption = Super Saiyan Goku charging Genki Dama. |universe = |user = |effect = Super Saiyan Goku teleports to the top of the stage and launches a massive ball of energy downward. }} Genki Dama ( ) was Super Saiyan Goku's down special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Super Saiyan Goku first uses Instant Transmission to teleport himself to the top of the stage at the center, where he takes Goku's base form. He raises his arms and starts charging a huge ball of energy; Goku is also impervious to any damage as he charges it. After it is completely charged, Goku launches the Genki Dama, ending the move and reverting him to his regular form. The Genki Dama projectile travels very slowly downward. Opponents that make contact with the Genki Dama are dealt 2% damage and no knockback with each hit, which may cause it to trap them and deal massive amounts of damage. Despite its great power, the Genki Dama is a very slow and predictable projectile that can be easily dodged on bigger stages, as it slowly descends toward the center. Additionally, it takes a considerably long time to charge, and Super Saiyan Goku may revert to his regular form before it is launched. Origin performing the Genki Dama in the anime Dragon Ball Z.]] In the franchise, Genki Dama is regarded as Goku's ultimate technique and the strongest attack in the series. It is a technique created by North Kaio ( ) and is one of two techniques he taught to Goku, the other being Kaiō-ken, when he trained in the other world. Genki Dama is formed by gathering huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and then conducting that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the bomb, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. When used it is quite swift, and if the user is not careful, the Genki Dama could obliterate a planet. To use the Genki Dama, one must have a pure heart (like Goku), so they can manipulate and gather energy, otherwise the move can backfire and possibly hurt or kill the user. Because Goku's energy is very pure, he can use his own energy if there is not enough energy for him to charge the sphere, but like in SSF2, he cannot maintain the Super Saiyan form for long when he cannot obtain other energy from elsewhere. Gallery Screenshots Spirit Bomb.png|The Genki Dama charging. Spirit Bomb Throw.png|Goku throwing the Genki Dama. Trivia *Currently, Genki Dama is the only attack usable by a Final Form that reverts them to their regular form. **This trait was originally shared with Mario Finale, which was originally a part of Fire Mario's moveset, where it could be used after fully charging his standard special move, Super Fireball. However, Fire Mario was completely replaced by the Mario Finale in v0.9b of the ''SSF2'' Demo. *Prior to v0.8b of the demo, Super Saiyan Goku would not teleport before charging the Genki Dama, and the projectile would target a single opponent. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Down special moves Category:Removed attacks Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Dragon Ball universe